


Crescent City

by randallgreybeardcarpio



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bonkai, Bonkai baby, F/M, Originals AU, Originals re-write, and dirty shit, chock full of smut, going to get real wild and dramatic, tvd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randallgreybeardcarpio/pseuds/randallgreybeardcarpio
Summary: (The Originals Re-Telling AU/Bonkai) Kai's heart feels like it's leaping into his throat at the idea of escaping the 2018 Prison World. "An Original? What do you think this is, the deep web? I'm not a hitman, and I sure as hell don't have any interest in taking on a guy who's older than a dinosaur. You're gonna have to do better than that, Bon. What's your offer?"





	Crescent City

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout out to Bonkai-coven on tumblr dot com for being an inspiration to this piece-- the motivation to actually follow through with this idea was from her. Some stuff you might want to know about this; this is an AU where basically everything up to Bonnie leaving Kai in the 1903 Prison World happens, but after that I've made alterations so the canon makes more sense. Kai does escape with the heretics and become one, but this kills the Gemini Coven automatically (he didn't make a big show out of stabbing Jo and etc). They still managed to salvage the twins via Caroline with a pre-emptive Gemini spell, but since none of the shit that happens in the series (including Hell and the sirens and the devil) actually happens, Stefan is still alive/ none of the stupid endings or Bonenzo occurs. Kai also doesn't get killed, but Bonnie eventually confronts him and traps him in a 2018 Prison World anyways. Let me know what you guys think-- we'll get to the New Orleans bit next chapter. Had to set some stuff up in this one, lol.

_"This one, got a princely racket,_

_That's what I said, now,_

_Got some big seal upon his jacket,_

_Ain't in his head, now..."_

Days, weeks and months, all with the dastardly tune of the worst song known to mankind playing in the background. It's hard for Kai to really know how much time has passed when all he has to stare at are the walls of the karaoke bar around him. He can feel his veins being sucked dry with every passing second- his skin tightening as it dessicates. The back of his throat is so dry he feels it every time he swallows, as if it's on fire.

He sleeps sometimes. It does little to help pass the time, since he usually jerks himself awake in complete and utter misery from blood starvation.

But he dreams of her. He  _thinks_ of her, as if nothing else is important. He's surrounded by Bonnie Bennett and she's all he can think about, even though she's been long gone.

Kai had thought killing himself to become a vampire would rid himself of Luke's pesky influence- that every damning feeling he had felt for that witch might be swept away. That the gnawing pain in his chest from her abandonment might ease.

It didn't. Killing himself had killed the Gemini, and consequently Jo, but her twins had survived because of the coven's ridiculous spell. And somehow, ironically, so had that piece of Luke trapped inside of him. He wasn't sure why it might have been different- it made sense that since they were one person now, that might remain the same even under further supernatural influence. Hell, the Merge  _was_ supernatural. To think it might be wiped away because the supernatural cards were stacked higher made no sense.

So in his confinement, Kai had felt only regret, pain and humiliation.

But mostly he felt guilt. Nightmare upon stupid nightmare, one tacked on top of the other, and all he did was agonize. The darker, more volatile part of him wanted to kill her for what she'd done- how she'd kept their vicious cycle going even when he'd wanted to throw in the towel.

But the other side of him knew that it was just the way of the game. Why was it Bonnie's responsibility to cater to his sudden desire to end their show of cat-and-mouse? He had stabbed her and nearly killed her, just like she  _had_ killed him. She owed him nothing.

So he thinks about her- wonders how she's doing. Pines after her and that last glimpse he'd gotten of her beautiful face.

Bonnie Bennett is, unsurprisngly, the last thing he thinks about before he dessicates completely.

_xxxx_

"Bonnie, just- slow down, okay? You're releasing our psycho witch-pire arch-nemesis from his Prison World and endangering my girls because  _why_?" Caroline's shock is palbable, and Bonnie almost starts to regret dropping the bombshell. It might have been easier to just sneak in and then sneak out.

"He won't get  _out_ out," Bonnie argues, crossing her arms. The two girls are standing at the threshold of the Salvatore Boarding House, which has since become a school for the supernatural. The particular day is Monday, so the entrance hall is mostly quiet due to kids attending their respective courses. "At least not in Mystic Falls. I'm not  _releasing_ him. I'm just.. taking his gross, dusty and desiccated vampire body, packing it up in my trunk and carting it  _far_ , far away from here to take care of some unfinished Bennett drama."

"Okay," Caroline retorts, brows furrowing still in a way that tells Bonnie she most certainly does not think it's okay. "And this oh-so-cryptic unfinished Bennett drama is...?"

"It's like I said," Bonnie sighs, pulling her cardigan closer around her just to find something to do with her hands. "My cousin Lucy, remember her? Had this debt with Katherine awhile back? It turns out she owed more than just one person. She was somehow indebted to the entire French Quarter of witches in New Orleans. She went to help out an old friend, and now she's stuck because of some freakish plot this vampire Marcel has to prevent witches from using magic." Bonnie purses her lips. "And she wants  _me_ to bail her out."

"What makes you think Kai is going to help you and not  _kill_ you?" Caroline demands, her pretty blue eyes looking something fierce. "He could gut you faster than Lizzie and Josie finish a game of patty cake."

"I don't," Bonnie says simply, throwing up her hands. "But Lucy was good to me in a time I needed her, and she's family. And it's nothing I haven't done for pretty much  _all_ of you before, so."

Caroline starts to open her mouth to protest this, but then seems to think better of it. "Fine, just- text me, okay? Call me. I need to know you're not dead in a ditch somewhere. And keep that psycho chained up."

"Gladly," Bonnie hums, and reaches her arms out to give Caroline a hug. The vampire accepts the embrace, and the two share a long hug before finally breaking away.

"Tell Josie and Lizzie that I'm gonna miss them.  _And_ I'm going to bring back plenty of souvenirs."

_xxxx_

" _Ooh, are you here to punish me? 'Cuz that's kinda hot?"_

Bonnie still remembers every word Kai said to her that night. Sometimes the words string themselves together to haunt her; turning around and around in her mind and reminding her of the man she can't escape.

 _Joy_. It was an emotion she'd felt when she'd seen his face again, but it had been wrapped in sickness and hatred. Contempt and lust.

The idea that any part of her could leap with excitement at seeing him again disgusts her, but she knows it's true and it had been there. It still is. Her bond with him feels inescapable— something that chases her in the quiet of the night. She recalls every look he'd ever given her in the Prison World; every heated exchange. The air had been practically crackling between them, and she'd had a lot of power, but none to fight it.

The nights right after she had first banished him to the 2018 Prison World had been the longest and the most quiet. She'd struggled trying to remind herself that her attraction to him didn't mean anything if she'd done the right thing. She'd fought with herself and the terrible thoughts she'd had about him that had made her thighs clench and her fingers practically itch to touch herself. The nights had only stretched on, more and more silent as she tried desperately to make peace with the darkest parts of herself. The parts that had stabbed a man in the chest and killed him with no second thought. The parts that had given her this inexplicable draw to him— a desire she couldn't shake.

But not anymore. She won't deny or ignore these problems in herself any longer. As Bonnie feels the familiar jump of the portal, the sound of Spin Doctors fills the air. She knows what she has to do.

_xxxx_

_Kai is shaking his freshly-baked chocolate chip cookies from the baking sheet and onto the serving plate when he feels Druilla's small hand snake around his wrist. He looks down at her, a smirk playing on his lips. His little seven-year-old sister is yet another blond Parker— entirely different than the dark of he and Jo. She has bouncy curls and a cute little Christmas sweater on that's covered in pom-poms and bells._

" _Kai?" she asks, fixing him with big blue-gray eyes. "Why is it that I'm not supposed to hug you again?"_

 _His brow twitches. Joshua and JoAnne had always kept Kai's reasons for isolation on the down low, but the fact they'd shunned his smallest siblings from even knowing what a Siphoner was_ called  _struck a fresh kind of anger in the pit of his stomach. His annoyance flares and then dies back down quickly, his emotions becoming freakishly blank and calm._

_His sister's fingers are wrapped around his skin and he can feel her magic thrumming like a life force, just barely within reach. He knows if he slips up, he could kill her. He wonders if it would even be a bad thing. His parents seem to be waiting on him to do it anyways._

" _You don't want to touch me, Dru," he says darkly, shaking her off as he finishes knocking the cookies from the sheet. The younger Parker's hand snakes out, snatching one of them up. "You don't want to put your hand down the crocodile's throat, do you?"_

_She shakes her head, taking a bite out of the cookie. She's clearly only half-listening. "This is really good." Druilla reaches out, wrapping her free arm around his leg to hug him._

" _Dru, what are you doing?" Jo's voice interrupts, and the younger girl releases her brother in a rush._

" _I-I'm sorry," she hiccups, lowering her cookie hand_ _in shame._ _Jo's face tightens with a strain of guilt and she closes her eyes momentarily, breathing out a sigh._

" _What's wrong, Sissy?_ _Aww._ _Worried I'll_ slip up  _and juicebox the life out of her? Prove that I'm the deranged family addict?" He gives her a venomously sweet smile, offering her the serving plate with the tilt of his head. "Cookie? Y'know, I don't mean to brag, but they're to_ die  _for."_

 _Jo's steely eyes flash in anger and she steps towards her twin, shoving Druilla behind her. "Go play outside," she mutters, and the younger girl gives a tight nod before scurrying off. "It's not a joke. I know you think all of this is some kind of_ game _— like you can make fun of Dad's fears you could lose control—"_

 _Kai gives a harsh laugh, slapping his knees in a sarcastic over-display of amusement. "Make fun of Dad? You're in a tizzy because_ I'm  _making a fool out of dear ole Joshy of the Gemini? Hate to break it to you,_ Sis _, but Dad does that all on his own just by opening his mouth."_

 _Jo sets her jaw, gaze not breaking contact with his for even a second. "Give me a break. He still loves you and you know it. All of this crap about being isolated, and right smack dab in the middle of a family Christmas? You_ can  _get attention, Kai. By just acting like a normal person." She raises her voice at the last few words, clear frustration winning out in her tone._

_Kai briefly fantasizes about snapping her neck just to get her to shut up. "Y'know, for someone who was the cute little Barbie family witch growing up, you sure have a lot to say about how easy it is to get attention around here." He practically throws the serving plate back down on the counter, giving her a low-lidded look. "You should eat a cookie, Jo."_

_xxxx_

_It isn't even an hour later that Kai has to line up for Christmas photos in his ridiculous sweater, and he hates every second of it. He especially hates his aunt, Joshua's younger sister. The woman is making them smile and squint into the sun as she snaps extra family photos of them out on the lawn._

_This somehow manages to be less offensive than just having a conversation with her, because by the time she starts talking, Kai is pondering how many bottles of mouthwash he could down in the nearest bathroom before he'd keel over and die._

" _You look handsome in that sweater, Malachai," she observes as the family shares drinks on the porch, giving him a wink. Aunt Marcy has a strict face, much like Joshua's, and dark hair with grey streaks in her age. "Too bad you're due for that Merge ceremony here in four years."_

_Kai figures if he had the emotional capacity to be, he might be appalled at the statement. What might have been an attempt at a poor joke just came out in all the wrong ways, and JoAnne clears her throat from around her champagne glass. "Really, Marcy, we don't need to talk about th—"_

" _No, no, it's okay," Kai says sweetly, waving a hand. "She's totally right. What's the point when you're a lamb being lead to slaughter,_ _ami_ _right? While we're on the subject, Mom, have you and Dad talked about when we're moving Aunt Marcy to a home? I hear women her age have a really hard time not soiling the bed. Or, y'know, falling down the stairs to their inevitable deaths."_

_Many_ _different_ _mouths drop open, and Kai hears Dru's little gasp in the background._

_There's a flurry of interaction after this, mostly of JoAnne apologizing and Marcy antagonizing him further. He's not listening, though. Kai mechanically returns indoors, letting the thin screen door bang shut behind him. He'd do anything to vanish from the Parker family completely, he realizes. Anything._ _He might even kill._

_xxxx_

Kai's eyes fly open. A drop of blood lingers on his tongue, and the coppery taste of life ripples across his taste buds and jolts his senses to life. He can feel the dessication peeling away, the sweet fluid regenerating his limbs and nerve endings.

_Marry him or marry me,_

_I'm the one that loves you baby can't you see?_

The tune of Spin Doctors makes him want to shove a drill through his head, and he grinds his teeth, popping his neck as he rolls his head to look up. There's a figure just before him, and as he blinks his eyes, he realizes he might not be dreaming or hallucinating.  _This is real._

"Bon..?" he mutters, and pain splits his head momentarily. He hasn't spoken out loud in God knows how long. He'd rambled to himself at first; on the brink of insanity before the desiccation had taken him. But he'd been out for an unknown amount of time, and his vocal chords feel like they haven't been used in the better half of a century.

It's not true, of course. Unless Bonnie is a vampire. But she's not— he can smell the human blood under her veins like a thick perfume. His throat bobs.

She looks like some kind of avenging angel, almost like she had when she'd left him here. Dark, tumbling hair and a heart-shaped face with beautiful, delicate features in a mask of disdain. She's clutching a blood bag in her pretty hands, and Kai swallows, remembering the soft skin of her palms. He imagines them somewhere less than appropriate.

"Kai," she says sweetly, purposefully playing with the blood bag less than a foot away from him. "Listening to the Spin Doctors for all eternity is no fun if you're asleep for it all, right?" she ponders, words laced with sarcasm. "Figured I'd give you a little pick-me-up."

He smirks, giving a scoff that turns into a coughing wheeze. He feels his muscles twitch, itching for more blood. "Ohh,  _Bonster_." Kai tilts his head, a dangerous spark in his eyes. "Like you'd waste any precious Mystic Falls errand time on little ole me. S'funny— I wonder how  _Darren_ Salvatore feels that you're not using your spare time to validate him right now. Do tell— what innocent pregnant lady or nephew-uncle has he murdered recently? Or has he just been upping his pancake game since I last saw him?"

He sees Bonnie's jaw twitch, and he knows he's struck a nerve.  _Sweet success_. He loves watching her squirm; especially in the face of being questioned about her god awful friends. He'd forfeit his life just to save her from the Prison World, and had just barely been revived in time by Damon, but yet  _he_ was the one that was left in the 1903 Prison World. The pain of that still haunts him, wrenching through his gut like a knife.

Kai misses not feeling. Misses the apathy. He was a fool for letting Luke take him over; he knows that. But when he sees her beautiful green eyes again, his stomach turns over and he knows everything he suffered to try and apologize to her was still worth it. Even if she hated him.

"I dunno. Maybe he's off living with his  _wife_ , smelling the roses somewhere. Don't bring them into this. This is all you, baby." She waves the blood bag around in front of his nose, and he sends her a smoldering look.

"Oh, Damon got hitched?" Kai asks playfully, raising his brows. "Well how about them apples, huh? Guess my wedding invite got lost in the mail." He shakes his arms, rattling the chains. "My hands have been a little  _tied_ , though, right Bonnie?"

"Eugh," Bonnie says in disgust, side-eyeing him. "I see your jokes haven't gotten any better."

He cracks a grin at this, tilting his head to watch hers. "Are you going to tell me why you're here? Or are you just  _stopping by_ to tap your feet to the sophisticated tune of Spin Doctors one last time?" Kai's steely eyes spark. "Surely you're not here to punish me. Not good ole  _Trusty Witch_ Bonster. What would your little friends say about all of this contemplated BDSM? I bet you couldn't even crush my Ascendant. That's why you're here."

Bonnie just watches him talk, a sadistic smirk on her lips. "You're disgusting. And I'm not here for  _you_ , I'm here  _for_ you. We're going to New Orleans. I don't know many people who could go up against an Original vampire, and frankly I'm out of options. So I'm choosing you."

Kai's heart feels like it's leaping into his throat at the idea of escaping. "An Original? What do you think this is, the deep web? I'm not a hitman, and I sure as hell don't have any interest in taking on a guy who's older than a dinosaur. You're gonna have to do better than that, Bon. What's your offer?" He makes grabby hands through the chains. "Like, big bucks. I'm talking at least ten yachts and my own personal karaoke bar."

Bonnie holds the blood bag just under his nose, and he feels the vampiric veins bulge under his skin as he lunges forward and tears into the plastic with his teeth. Blood dribbles out, covering the front of his jacket and the thighs of his jeans. He doesn't seem to care, slurping at the remains of it like his life depends on it. The power rushes through him, almost back to full magnitude, and he lets the now empty bag fall to the floor.

"This," Bonnie says sweetly, tilting her head to the side. "And a good time. Whatever you want, you name it. New Orleans is a city of partiers, and as long as you don't  _hurt_ anyone innocent, I don't care what you do. You said you wanted to live your life, right? Before everyone decided you weren't worth it? Here's your chance. And you have my word I'll leave you alone when all of this is done."

His throat bobs, and an unsettled feeling creeps up into the pit of his stomach.  _I'll leave you alone when all of this is done._  Is that really what he wants? He's not sure, he realizes, as he looks up at her. The betrayal— no, the consequence— of being left in the 1903 Prison World still stings like a bitch, but he realizes he doesn't even know if he blames her. What would the Pre-Merge version of himself have done in her position? Something worse, no doubt.

So he meets her gaze, giving her the faintest hint of a devious smile. "Anything at all..?" The soft purr of his voice seems to fill the room, and Bonnie swallows, gaze flitting to the side to avert his eyes. He laughs softly, the manic sound seeming to reverberate through the room.

Bonnie looks haunted, he realizes. Good. She's no different than him— haunted by what could have been. By what is.

"What do you want, Kai?" she asks, a cold ring to her voice.

"Just give me one more chance," he says after a long pause, almost surprising himself. "I know you don't believe me, but I  _have_ changed."

"Is that why you became a vampire and slaughtered your entire coven, including Jo, even though you  _knew_ she was pregnant?" Bonnie snaps, fire flaring in her pretty green eyes.

"They wouldn't have stopped," he says, and for once it's mostly honest. "Do you think for one second that the Gemini would have stopped trying to find a loophole? A way to kill me or send me back here? I was  _safer_ this way. Safer with power. And it was the only way I could show Lily I was on her side. I needed to get out of there, Bon. You know that more than anyone. I just—"

"You're a psycho," she interrupts, gaze still cool. Unaffected. "But I told my family I would help, and I will. I'll offer a truce." She leans forward, shaking his chains. Kai can smell the sweet scent of her; incense and lavender. "You haven't changed," she says, under her breath. "But I have. And I don't care anymore. I need you for this."

Kai grimaces, feeling fresh embarassment settling over him like a blanket of unease. For the hundredth time, he'd played himself like a fool in front of Bonnie Bennett. Letting Luke's influence get the better of him- show vulnerability. He doesn't deserve her forgiveness, and he knows it.

"So, is that a yes, orrrr...?" he prods irritably. "'Cuz I  _really_ want to get out of these chains and stretch my legs. The only thing that's more like Hell than the Spin Doctors is the level of charley horse you can get after not using your muscles for, like, a million years."

Bonnie's upper lip curls, and Kai knows instantly it's because he's being talkative. He doesn't care. Everyone he's ever known has had some issue with his chattiness, but he's learned to just talk louder over any opposers. And could she really blame him, after all this time in isolation?

"So, what are we doing in the good ole Newest of Orleans? Anything besides slurping on those weird dirt bugs and practicing voodoo? 'Cuz, I, for one, have always wanted to try one of those King's Cakes-"

"We're not going there to eat cake, Kai," Bonnie says impatiently, but has started to unshackle him.

Kai wonders briefly what the consequences would be like if he were to dupe Bonnie like he had in the past. It would be easy, he realizes- escape at the last second, right when her guard is down and she's positive he'll help. Maybe if he did, he could avoid being complete toast when he faces off with this 'Original vampire'.

But something about the memory of Bonnie crying in the Prison World, smashing that bottle of bourbon right before she'd attempted suicide stops him. He knows he'd made her suffer- even if it was mutual. He'd hurt her, and he didn't want it to happen again. Not in that way.

When his chains are free, there's a moment of tension. And then his hand snakes out, securing around her wrist. She flinches, but he doesn't siphon her; just holds her there, watching with low-lidded eyes. "Y'know, if you can't forgive me, Bon... we can always _.. oh,_ you  _know_." He lowers his voice to a sing-song tone, moving his fingertips over the skin of her wrist in a slow, deliberate pattern. "Like rabbits. You'd like that, right? Is 'magicians being obsessed with rabbits' a thing that carries over to witches? 'Cuz I, for one, think it applies here." He says it as a joke, and sees the annoyance flicker in her eyes. She's not entirely unaffected, though— she swallows nervously, shaking her wrist from his grasp.

"I mean, I know that you'd like it for sure," Bonnie finally replies, a smirk settling over her lips. "Wouldn't you? Ole Kai Parker, chained up like a dog and begging to be taken out for a walk."

Kai licks his lips, feeling his genitals flush at the picture the witch is painting. There's something newer and darker about this Bonnie— almost like part of her has finally snapped, and she's come over to his side. Like she enjoys their banter and the attention he gives her.

He wants to give her more. He's whipped.

"Good dogs are given treats," he points out in a low voice, and their eyes are locked. He exhales; the way she's looking at him is making his stomach turn over. Another one of Luke's influences- the ability to  _feel_ like this.

Bonnie won't break her eyes away from him, and he gulps slightly as she moves closer. She looks almost possessed- hungry. That smirk plays at her pretty lips; the same one she'd had when he'd begged for her mercy after she'd left him here. Kai feels his dick straining against his pants, and he realizes in this moment that he's never been more turned on in his life. His legs are still shackled to the chair, but his arms are free, he realizes, so he could  _hold_ her-

She's closer. Their faces are just inches from each other, and Kai can feel her breath; almost taste it. And then she moves.

Her lips press against his and he feels like his world is imploding. Her soft lips slowly move against his, caressing them and feeling them out. He moans against her, feeling like he could cum at just the touch of her soft mouth alone. Tilting his head, he slips a tongue in, caressing hers gently. Every slow movement feels like fire in his groin- in his entire body. He's forgotten just how much he wants her; just how much he's always wanted her from the very start in the stupid 1994 Prison World. Bonnie makes a small sound, and he's hyper aware of his erection only worsening. Kai takes her bottom lip, sucking it sensually, and her fingers curl into his jacket.

But she breaks away. They're both breathing heavily, and Kai is mildly surprised he can even do that as a vampire.

Bonnie closes her eyes for a moment, not saying a word. When she opens them, she snakes a hand up to his throat and holds it, squeezing. She can hardly suffocate him all that much, since he has vampire strength, but it's just enough to turn him on. "If you hurt  _anyone_ after we get out of here, I'm going to kill you. And it's going to be the worst thing you've experienced so far, and you've seen  _Hell_."

His eyes are almost watering because he's so turned on, so he just nods eagerly until she releases her grip.

"Pull down your pants," she says, probably in the most demanding and borderline venomous tone he'd ever heard from her.

Bonnie is just standing there, watching him, as he fumbles for his button and zipper and starts forcibly shucking his pants off. They wind up bunching near his knees because of the chains.

"And your underwear," she demands, and he follows suit. His penis is eager to jump free, and the excitement of her seeing his genitals for the first time only heightens his arousal.

Kai doesn't think he can be further in the fever dream he's in until she starts disrobing. She takes her shirt off first, pulling it over her head and revealing her lacy black bra. When she removes her pants, she turns so her behind is to him, purposefully slipping them off slowly over her ass.

He makes a small moaning sound of anticipation, his genitals throbbing. The force of his fixation on her is staggering- he'd had sexual encounters with girls in Portland, but nothing compared to just the sight of Bonnie's smooth, beautiful body before him.

"Is this the Bonnie strip show? I'd make it rain, but I'm actually remarkably far from an ATM. Guess this'll have to do." Using his free hand, he grabs his dick and begins pumping it. Masturbating to the real Bonnie isn't something he'd ever thought he'd be able to do, so he'd be damned to miss out on such an event. He curls his toes and bites his lips as he touches himself, watching her panties slide off to reveal her full backside.

"Did I say you could do that?" Bonnie chastises, turning back around. "Tsk, tsk, Malachai. Thought you said you could be good." She slaps his hand, which doesn't actually hurt that much, but he humors her anyways, dropping it from his penis. His member twitches in anticipation, and he looks up at her with impatient eyes. "Bon..."

"Nope," she says, shaking her head. "You do this on my terms and my terms alone."

He swallows, watching as she turns around and stoops, gently rubbing his dick between the cheeks of her ass. She sits back in his lap and reaches for his hands, drawing them up to her bra. "Take it off," she whispers.

He does. His fingers fumble like they've never fumbled before, and her bra falls off quickly. He makes grabby hands, as if asking for her permission.

"Take them," she says, and he does. Kai takes her breasts in both of his hands, squeezing them gently. He can feel her nipples against his fingers and his dick on her ass, and he feels like he's going to burn alive.

Raising herself up, she positions his penis so it's pressing against her labia, and slowly jerks down, pushing him inside of her. His dick catches, and he lets out a hiss from between his teeth. She's so wet he can feel it, and her entrance is slick as she lowers herself onto him. Squeezing her tits, he full on moans as she thrusts, taking him in and out.

He's squeezing his eyes shut, savoring every second as their bodies join over and over. Bonnie Bennett- the girl of all of his dreams. The girl he was in love with.

"Is that all you've got, Bonster?" he rasps in her ear, and she grinds down on him in protest. She's tight and warm, and as she slides over his dick he lets out a groan of satisfaction. "For someone who wants to kill me, you sure are fucking my brains out, huh?"

Pretty soon she's bouncing, and he's filling her repeatedly, pleasure singing through every fiber of his being. He moves a hand hastily down to her vulva, using two fingers to roll over her clit. She makes a soft sound of pleasure in response, and he strokes her slowly, in circles. "You like that, baby?" He can see her nod frantically, so he takes the fingers in his mouth, sucks them, and returns them to her clit to keep working. She cries out, and against his better will, he starts to cum.

It's incredibly quick, but he can't help it. He's at the peak of pleasure, and he feels his body clench repeatedly. Her vagina seems to be, as well, and he lets out a deep sigh as he cums inside of her. His semen fills her to her brim, and he massages her breasts as she falls back against him.

He's in Heaven. Not Hell.


End file.
